


Comfortable

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, who would have guessed it, wow more adrien and plagg fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg is comfortable with Adrien. Dumb kid just doesn't understand that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

Adrien hated cleaning his room. Somehow, for a boy who spent as little time at home as possible, he accumulated so much crap in some of the strangest places. “How did a sock even _get_ up there?” he groaned, staring up the rock wall at the lone sock stuck at the very top. He’d blame Plagg, that always worked.

  
But, after finishing his room, he started on his closet. The inside of his closet was something of nightmares. There were clothes _everywhere_. It was like he didn’t have any hangers, even though those were all over the floor as well. But, the clothes weren’t what he was in there for. He needed to throw out everything else in the back of his closet.

  
An hour into it, he found a tote full of blankets. One found its way around Adrien’s shoulders; it was a fleece blanket covered in basketballs, tennis balls, soccer balls, and so many more sports. But, in the tote he ended up finding his old baby blankets. “How did I even fit in these?” he asked himself, turning over one of the blankets. It was so small, only as long as his forearm, and covered in elephants, giraffes, and lions.

  
Surely nothing could actually _fit_ in this blanket! There was no way to wrap up! The only one that Adrien could think of that would actually be able to wrap up in this blanket was…

  
_Excellent idea, Adrien. Thank you, Adrien._

  
The blond got to his feet and crept out of the closet, his own blanket(s) still around his shoulders. He clutched the baby blanket in his hands as he scanned his room for the kwami. Plagg was curled up on the sofa asleep, and Adrien smirked.

  
Once in front of the kwami, Adrien laid out the blanket on a cushion. Then, carefully, he picked up Plagg. The cat stirred and stretched, purring gently in Adrien’s hands. Adrien snickered and laid Plagg down on the end of the blanket, shoving a hand under it to roll Plagg. Over and over.

  
It was quite a shock, how heavy of a sleeper Plagg was. It almost made Adrien feel bad for doing this. Almost.

  
Once he was properly tucked in, however, Plagg did wake up. Stirring at first, the kwami eventually opened his eyes. “Huh? Why can’t I move?” Plagg wriggled and squirmed as he tried to loosen the hold. “Adrien!”

  
The boy busted out laughing.

  
“What did you do?!”

  
“Kitty burrito!” Adrien cried out, doubling over in his laughter.

  
~~*~~  
Plagg sat beside Adrien as he tried to clean himself, the both of them watching TV. He was just minding his own business, honestly. Completely fine.

  
Adrien giggled and laid down his phone, rolling toward Plagg slightly. He reached out a hand and went to scratch Plagg’s ears. “Soft and squishy, soft and squishy,” he said quietly. Honestly, Adrien was rubbing his head too hard and it was irritating. So, Plagg bit at his hand. “Sharp and pointy, sharp and pointy,” Adrien sang instead. Plagg seemed satisfied and pushed his hand against Adrien’s hand, “Soft and-“ only to bite his hand again, “Ow! Sharp and pointy!”

  
“What are you doing?” Plagg deadpanned.

  
“Nothing!”

  
~~*~~  
“Plagg, I’m trying to get ready!” Adrien groaned as he kwami darted around the back of his jacket. “Hey!” he squeaked as Plagg wiggled. “Stop that, it tickles!” he laughed. Adrien bent at the back to try and get Plagg out, but the cat just clung to his back. “Plagg!” Adrien fussed, spinning around in an awkward circle.

  
Plagg popped back up under Adrien’s chin, a cheeky little grin on his face. “It’s comfy here,” he said, wiggling down to rest his chin on the collar of Adrien’s shirt.

  
“Well, you can’t stay there,” Adrien sighed.

  
“Sure I can!”

  
“No, you can’t! Someone might see you!”

  
“Then we can just stay home and I can stay right here!” Plagg said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Adrien rolled his eyes and shook his head, yanking the kwami out of his shirt.

  
“Seriously? I have to go to school,” Adrien reminded him. “Just stay in my jacket, it has an inside pocket, this one! Flannel!”

  
Plagg crossed his arms from where he floated, staring at the open jacket, “Tempting…” He flew back into Adrien’s collar, “But this is already warm!”

  
Adrien groaned, “You’re impossible sometimes!” He knew Plagg was snickering; he knew the kwami enjoyed picking on him like this.

  
~~*~~  
“Adrien,” Plagg called, poking the boy’s arm. Adrien ‘hmmed?’ to him, clicking on the mouse. He wasn’t even paying attention! Plagg huffed, “Adrieeeen,” he called again, poking more persistently this time.

  
“What, Plagg?” Adrien asked through his fist, which was situated with the palm under his chin. He still didn’t look down, though! Plagg needed him to look _down_ at _him_.

  
“Look at me!” Plagg whined after a moment of Adrien still not giving him his attention. Startled, Adrien looked to the kwami. Plagg sat up straighter, locking eyes with the boy. Then, he let the lids slowly drift together and pop back open. Adrien gave him a confused look, so Plagg repeated the blink. And again. And again. And _again_.

  
“What do you need, Plagg?” Adrien asked. “I’m kind of busy right now.”

  
Plagg glared for a moment, slumping as he slow-blinked again. And again. And again.

  
“Is that supposed to mean something? That’s why you keep blinking?” Adrien asked. Plagg nodded happily. “…Is it a new signal for food?”

  
“Nooooooo,” Plagg groaned. He repeated the blink.

  
“Plagg, that’s not helping,” Adrien snickered. Plagg pouted, then took off toward the couch. “Where are you going?” Adrien called after him. That cat was a strange one, sometimes…

  
Adrien returned his attention to his computer, opening a new tab and pulling up the search engine. _What does it mean when a cat blinks at you a bunch?_

  
The results were quite surprising. Apparently, it was a ‘Kitty Kiss’ that just meant they were comfortable? It meant the cat liked you enough to consider you theirs. And you were supposed to return it to tell the cat they were safe, and that you loved them, too.

  
Oh.

  
_Oh_.

  
Adrien snickered and got to his feet, finding his way over to the pouting kwami. “Plagg?” he called, poking his big head.

  
“What,” Plagg mumbled, curling up tighter.

  
“Look at me, you weirdo,” Adrien laughed. Plagg looked up to see Adrien _finally_ return his blink. He grinned and zipped up to Adrien’s shoulder, curling up on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have more of this because there isn't enough Plagg and Adrien stuff in this fandom.


End file.
